Hurt
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Melihat Gray dan lucy yang sekarang menjalin Hubungan,Juvia sang penyihir air itu meninggalkan Guild dengan hati yang terluka ,Dan Natsu sang Dragon Slayer itu pergi entah kemana .Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Saya Bukan Pemilik Fairy Tail . . . . .

* * *

Chapter 1:Sakit sekali

Seperti biasa di Fairy tail orang-orang selalu saja ribut, tapi pada hari ini guild yang sering nya kacau itu sedang membicarakan tentang pasangan yang baru jadi . "Apa kamu yakin Gray Megandeng tangan lucy Happy?"Tanya Erza "Akutidak bohong Erza aku melihat mereka bergandengan tangan di Taman di tengah kota " "Jangan-jangan mereka berdua Pacaran !"kata mira Girang "Wah-wah Gray Sudah Besar yah"kata Cana "Hmm Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi aku akan melihat seorang bayi di gendong" kata Master bahagia

Juvia P.O.V

Aku baru saja tiba di Guild dan orang-orang ini baru saja membicarakan sesuatu Aku berjalan pada gerombolan itu dan menemukan Lisana "Lisana-san apa yang kalian bicarakan" "Juvia-chan kata Happy tadi malam ia melihat Gray dan lucy Begandengan tangan di taman kota" Hah apa!Kenapa me-Tunggu juvia tenagkan dirimu belum tentu itu terjadi "apa kamu yakin Lisana-san Juvia rasa itu bisa saja terjadi mereka bedua kan Bersahabat"Yah itu bisa saja terjadi "Juvia-chan Itu memang bisa terjadi tapi akhir-akhir ini Gray dan lucy lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sendiri"kata lisana Tersenyum sedih aku tahu maksud dari senyuman itu ia prihatin pada ku dia tau bahwa aku Mencintai gray dan aku hanya bisa membals itu juga dengan senyuman yang sedih .

###

Natsu P.O.V

Sialan Kenapa telinga ku terasa Sangat panas mendengar hal ini jujur ini Menjengkel kan "Hei Natsu kenapa dari tadi kamu Diam saja"kata Gaajel dan Apa kenapa kamu Tidak senang gituh"Kenapa Nggak senang"Aku malas sekali membicarakan ini,Ini sama sekali Tak Penting "oh"Itu saja kata is Metal Head membosankan sekali lucy tak ada di sini semoga Di tak datang dengan is Stripper"kalian Bikin bergerombol?" Suara ini sialan! stripper Apakah dia Sen-"Apa yang Kalian Bicarakan?" Tidak ia tidak Sendiri ia bersama lucy sialan kenapa merka berdua bersama terus.

Normal P.O.V

Semua orang pada gerombolan itu lompat dan mulai Kasat kusut "Kami hanya membicarakan misi kok"kata Bisca "betul kami hanya membicarakan misi"kata Mira "apa Betul" Tanya Gray "Iya kami hanya membicarakan misi Stripper" kata Natsu yang bertopang dagu"apa kau yang kau bilang Flame head "kata Gray Jengkel di panggil stripper " Iya kami hanya membicarakan misi Stripper"kata Natsu ulang "Sialan ngajak berkelahi yah" dan tiba-tiba Hening datang Dengan santai-nya Natsu menjawab "Tidak aku tak mau"dan itu membuat satu guild itu Shock "oh yah sudah lah bagus kalau begitu" kata gray "Nah Guild aku ingin mengumumkan Sesuatu " semua orang di Guild pun mata nya tertuju pada gray dan lucy "kami ingin Bilang kalau kami berdua"Lucy melihat pada Gray dan Gray menganguk "Kami Berdua Berpacaran!"Dan 'Jelb'Hati Natsu dan Juvia seaakan -akan Di tusuk oleh pisau "Lisana-san Juvia pulang duluan yah" kata Juvia "tunggu juvia aku ikut" "Lisana-san Tolong Juvia butuh waktu sendiri"kata juvia lemas "baiklah jika kau ingin" juvia tersenyum sedih dan pergi ke rumah nya "hei Happy aku pulang duluan yah"kata Natsu"kenapa Natsu Kam-" perkataan Happy di potong oleh Natsu"Aku tidak enak Badan itu saja"Natsu dan juvia pulang kerumah masing-masing dan yang lain di guild berpesta atas jadi nya Gray dan lucy sedang kan Natsu dan juvia "Sakit Sekali"kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan

###

End of Chapter One

Maaf kan saya jika cerita nya terlalu pendek Btw ini Masih Prolog nya dan Terimakasih Untuk sudah Membaca cerita ini Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-Review cerita saya . Thank you Celine-nee-sama~ 12-4-2014


	2. Chapter 2

Saya bukan pemilik fairy tail Yang punya hiro mashima . . .

* * *

chapter 2: lebih baik aku pergi

Fairy hills

Juvia lockser penyihir air itu telah sampai pada rumah nya , ia pun menuju tempat tidur di sudut ruangan dan berbaring,"sakit sekali"kata-kata itu ia ulang sampai-sampai ia telah menangis

Juvia p.o.v

"sakit sekali"sakit,sakit,ini terlalu sakit kalau begini terus aku tidak kuat,mereka terlalu cocok dan satu guild setuju dengan hubungan mereka bahkan sampai berpesta ,kenapa,kenapa aku tak pernah di cintai huh?'zrazzz'hujan sudah turun sama seperti dulu mungkin aku akan di benci lagi,dan orang-orang di sekitar ku tak bisa terima ini ,aku harus pergi aku tak bisa begini terus melihat mereka berdua hanya membuat ku tambah menderita bukan...jadi lebih baik aku pergi.

Normal p.o.v

Juvia pun bangkit dan berjalan pada meja nya dan menulis surat untuk lisana , ia berencana pergi hanya setelah bertemu lisana, ia berencana hanya ingin memberikan surat ini lalu di tempat lain yaitu halaman belakang rumah natsu,ian sedang memukul batu di halaman rumah nya itu sampai hancur "sial,sialan kau gray sial!"kata natsu sangat marah'tes'dan darah keluar dari tangan natsu Natsu P.O.V Kenapa,kenapa harus dia,aku yang selalu bersama nya ,aku yang mebuat harapan nya menjadi nyata(ingat saat episode 1 lucy berharap untuk bisa masuk dalam fairy tail),aku yang selalu menyelamat kan nya kenapa"aku yang lebih pantas bersama mu lucy "ya aku bukan gray 'tes..tes'sejak kapan aku menagis huh?sialan kenapa aku bisa jadi se- cengen ini huh?sialan aku cengen hanya karna satu perempuan ...dasar payah !kalau begini terus keadaan nya mungkin aku bisa menhhajurkan guild jadi...lebih baik aku pergi

Normal p.o.v

At guild

"lisana kenapa kamu tidak berpesta" tanya mira pada sang adik"nee-chan aku sedih "kata lisana tidak memperhatikan kakak nya"kenapa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu huh" "juvia... Aku memikirnya"kata lisana "aku mengerti"kata mira ia memeluk adiknya Mira p.o.v "juvia...aku memikirnya"kata lisana ,juvia ah... Aku lupa ia sangat mencintai gray kenapa aku bisa lupa yah...bodoh nya "aku mengerti"aku mengerti lisana dan juvia sekarang bersahabat jadi saat juvia sedih kamu juga sedih kan lisana "nee-chan kira-kira apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk nya" "lisana orang kalau sedih orang itu membutuhkan perhatian orang lain"lisana melihat padaku"lalu?" "kamu harus meberikan orang itu perhatian ckntohnya sepertivaku yang memeluk mu sekarang tapi kua anjurkan pada mu sebaik nya kamu pergi melihat nya besok karna kalau seperti ini orang membutuh kan waktu untuk sendiri"akuvberharap saaran ku itu benar"nee-chan" "ya"'Thum'"terimakasih " "lisana jangan terlalu erat peluk nya" "nee-chan aku sayang nee-chan"ya.. Aku tau adik ku aku tau dan aku sayang padamu"ya..aku juga sayang kamu""nee-chan aku pergi dulu yah je tempat nya juvia " "ya pergilah cepat kembali yah"hiburlah sahabat mu lisana Meanwhile at natsu place

Normal p.o.v

Natsu pun mulai membereskan barang nya ia pun berhenti dan memikirkan happy 'happy sebaik nya dia ikut atau tidak'pikir nya ,natsu,pun memirkirkan itu kira-kira 15 menit dan ia mendapat jawaban nya 'sebaik nya tidak ia menyangi charle bukan jadi supaya ia bahagia ia harus tinggal di sini'kata natsu dalam pikiranya "ah setidak nya aku harus bikang kalu aku pergi" natsu pun nebulis di secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan aku pergi sementara itu di tempat juvia "hm... Sekarang aku harus memberikan surat ini pada lisana"'tok' 'tok' "juvia-chan"

Juvia p.o.v

"juvia-chan"hmm...suara ini lisana-san ah aku baru saja mau pergi bertemu dengan nya dia sudah datang "silakan masuk " aku membukakan pintu untuk nya"juvia-chan ini aku membawakan mu cokelat"hah... Cokelat buat apa "lisana-san ada apa""juvia-chan aku baca di buku kalau orang sakit hati cokelat bisa membuat perasaan sedikit tenang" astaga dia memirkirkan ku "lalu kata mira nee ini juga dapat membuat tenang" 'thump' lisana ia memeluk ku astagaa sudah dari tadi aku menunggu sebuah pelukan lalu tubuh lisana hangat(tenang ini bukan yuri)"lisana-san yweimakasih""juvia kita berdua ini bersahabat tidak usah panggil panggil aku dengan embel embel san "yah..."lisana aku ingin bilang sesuatu" dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap ku "lisana san aku akan pergi ini aku tinggalkan surat karna aku buru-buru" aku yersenyum sedih pada nya "apa !kenapa kamu pergi ju..." *hiks* "lisana maafkan aku tapi semua jawaban pertanyaan mu itu ada dalam surat ku " jadi selamat tinggal".

.

.

.

.

.

"ah itu dia kursi ku"aduh payah.. sekali aku mencari kursu ku tapi telah aku temukan stelah 15 menit kursi ku berada di samping pria yang memakai syal warna putih dan dia berambut pink...tunggu berambut pink ber syal putih kurasa aku kenal orang ini ...coba kuperhatikan lebih dekat..."Natsu-san!" kenapa dia ada di kereta se tauku tadi dia ada di guild aduh..."hmmm...siapa hah?"gawat ini tambah parah dia bangun kalau ia melontarkan pertanyaan aku harus jawab apa!"oh...juvia yah"sialan..sialan dia bangun uh..."kamu mau kemana juvia"duh..."mm...Natsu-san sendiri mau kemana?"*hening*hah kenapa tenang"aku pergi meninggalkan guild " apa...apa aku tidaksalah dengar dia meninggalkan guild seorang natsu dragnneeel yang sangat mencintai fairy tail itu keluar dari guild..."kenapa?dan apa alasan nya natsu-san?"dia meninggalkan guild pasti ada alasanya kan "aku tidak bahagia melihat lucy dan gray pacaran dan itu karan aku cinta lucy"ah dia sama sekali dengan ku"ku ulangi lagi pertannyaan ku kamu mau kemana?"huh...dasar"sama...aku sama seperti mu..."yah...sama"alasan nya"huh..."aku mencintai gray dan sama seperti mu aku tidak bahagia melihat mereka berdua bersama"sama kan..."nasib kita sama yah"seperti kata mu"kamu mau kemana natsu-san"tujuan mu kemana ..."nggak tau kamu sendiri" tentu pulang pada kammpung halaman ku"aku pulang ke kota asal ku natsu-san" "di mana itu" " Matera...kota itu berada pada selatan fiore tempat itu adalah kota yang berdiri di atas laut"itulah kampung halaman ku..."hei..." "yah..kenapa Natsu-san" "kamu tidakk usah memanggil ku natsu san cukup panggil aku 'Natsu' lalu kalau boleh kalau sudah sampai di matera boleh aku tinggal di rumah mu"hah...tinggal di rumah ku..."Tentu boleh Natsu"...

Meanwhile At guild

Normal p.o.v

"Lisana sudahlah jangan terlalu menangis nanti semua orang tahu"kata mira pada lisana"nee-chan isi surat ini sangat ingin membuat ku memukul gray"kata lisana "coba aku baca"

**TO:Lisana strauss**

**Lisana-san,mungkin kamu bingung kenapa aku pergi meninggalkan guild, pasti banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan...Aku pergi ndari guild itu atas ke iginan ku dan aku pergi juga karna aku tidak bisa melihat gray dan lucy yang akan selalu kamu pernah jatuh cinta bukan jadi setidaknya kamu tau bagaimana rasa sakit hati itu , tapi aku berbeda dengan, dulu aku di kelilingi hujan hidup ku itu selalu suram bagaikman tidak kapan pun di mana pun dan waktu apapun selalu saja ada hujan yang mengikuti ku tapi hujan itu berhenti setelah aku bertemu dengan gray-sama... aku sangat cinta pada nya,maka nya itu hati ku betul-betul hancur saat tau sekarang ia adalah kekasih orang lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi peraasaan orang itu tidak boleh di paksa kan,dan aku juga tak akan mungkin bisa memaksanya untuk mencintai tidak mungkin juga kan sakit hati ini bisa sembuh dengan cepat aku perlu waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka itu. tapi bagaimana pun aku tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain karna ialah yang membuat hujan ku pergi,jadi karna itu jika aku lebih lama di guild aku bisa stress,dan aku tidask ingin itu terjadi karna itu aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus pergi,dan ini demi kepentinganku dan kepentingan nya jadi trimakasih,dan tolong katakan pada gaajel bahwa aku meniggalkan guikld demi kehidupan ku jadi bilang pada tolong jangan bunuh gray.**

**Sahabat mu Juvia Lockser  
**

End Chapter 2

wah-wah akhirnya keluar juga yah chapter 2 dan semua reviews yang telah aku baca semua manis-manis yah tapi...soal Pairing nya itu rahasia saya xD

untuk saya minta maaf atas ketidak rapian dalam penulisan cerita saya jujur di sekolah saya itu bahasa indonesia nya nial nya anjlok semua syukur masih bisa masuk dalam nilai standar jadi terimakasih untuk telah memberitahu saya soal ini

terimakasih untuk kalian telah me-review cerita saya, aku cinta kalian deh :D

terimakasih untuk: rekkarumieruiko,yokai999,podolan, ,dan untuk review kalian berkat kalian beberapa hari ini saya gembira setengah mati jadi terimakasih yah XD

kalau sudah selesai baca fic nya harus review

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya "

Celine-nee-sama~

15/04/2014


	3. Chapter 3

NMChapter 3: guild rection

Thanks To all of you who Reading this Fic

Fairy tail bukan punyaku

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

Normal P.O.V

"Luuuucccyyy!" kata happy sang Execed Masuk ke dalam Guild dengan Air Mata "Kenapa Happy?" Kata lucy yang Heran dengan ke datangan sang execed dengan Air Mata Yang katanya mau pulang melihat natsu yang tidak enak badan "Ada apa Lu-Happy kamu kenapa" kata Gray Baru saja datang "aku tidak tahu Gray,tiba-tiba saja ia datang sambil menagis" kata Lucy "Lucy,Gray,Ada apa?"Kata Erza tiba-tiba datang "Begini Erza happy tiba-tiba datang menagis" Kata lucy "Ada apa Happy?" Erza menggunakan Suara yang Halus "Na-Na-Tsu Di-Dia" Happy berkata tergagap-gagap "ada apa dengan si Flame Happy" Kata Gray dia merasa aneh " Natsu Dia Pergi" Hening Melanda seluruh Guild

**Mirajane p.o.v**

**Hah... Ternyata Natsu mencintai Lucy yah Natsu Dia Sama dengan Juvia yah..Hah Cinta Cinta buat Orang menderita saja **

Normal P.O.V

"Apa Kenapa!" Kata Lucy Heran "Ak-Ak-Aku Nggak Tau Luce" kata happy merengek "Tapi Kenapa..." Kata Lucy Khawatir "Aku Tahu Alasan Nya" kata mira membuat seluruh Mata menuju pada Nya "Apa Alasan Nya!" Kata Lucy Cepat "Aku tidak bisa bilang Sekarang Lucy Lagipula Bukan Cuma Natsu Yang meninggalkan Guild" kata Mira Melihat Lisana dan sang adik hanya termenung "Siapa itu Mira" Kata master Heran "Orang Itu Juvia Master" Kata Lisana mengeluarkan setetes Airmata,Hening Melanda Guild Dan suara besar Gaajel membuat Satu Guild Kaget "Apa!Kenapa!" Mira Hanya Melihat Nya lalu "Seharus Nya kamu Tahu Gaajel" kata Mira Tertunduk

* * *

Dan itu lah cahpter 3

Dan sekarang mari balas review dari para Readers

Yang pertama untuk Meyfa-san

Terimakasih yah Udah kasih tau aku banyak typo nya makasih jujur aku jadi malu ff ku banyak typo nya lagi pulah aku publish nya lewat gadget jadi susah

Untuk yokai999

Masbuloh kalau ceritanya .yak tapi ini udah pendekan.

Untuk podolan-san

Kalo ini alur nya masih cepat nggak yah

Untuk Yuriko-san

Kalau sekarang Menurut mu sudah agak Rapi?

Lalu Untuk Naku-chi

Boleh tidak kirim contoh paragraf Lewat PM Thank you yah udah jdi senior yng baik ;D

Terus unutuk Ashura-san

Kalau Soal Itu Rahasia Gue HaHAHa!*Duaaak!*

Untuk Niizuma-san

Kalau Soal Pair Jujur Saya suka nya juga Gruvia dan Nalu Jadi saya bingun juga akhirpair nya gimana

Untuk Piti (Guest)

Haha Hati-hati yah

Untuk Guest Makasih atas Ucapan nya

Lalu untuk Hendi-san

yap Makasih Yah ;D

Lalu Yang terakhir untuk Sirius-san

Bagaimana menurut mu kalau Skarang Udah rapi Tidak ?

Nah Jadi Sekarang Saya Butuh Saran dari para readers mau terakhir Naju atau Gruvia saya Bingung dan Sekali lagi Terimakasih Telah mau membaca FF Saya

Dan Tolong Hargai Jasa Author dengan Me-Review Cerita Saya

Terimakasih Banyak


	4. Chapter 4 : At Matera city 1

Chapter 4 : At Matera

Fairy Tail Bukan Punya saya

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

"Katakan saja yang sebernarnya Mira!" Kata Gray memukul meja di bar membuat sebuah gelas yang mira bersihkan jatuh dan pecah.

'Prangg!'

"Hei Gray! kau tidak boleh membentak kakak ku seperti itu!" kata Lisana marah dan membuat seluruh guild melihat ke arahnya .

"Lisana..."Kata mira pelan ingin menghentikan lisana.

"Hei!ap-"gray ingin berbicara tapi di potong dengan nada emosi lisana "Kamu buta Gray! buta!kalian juga!kalian semua Buta!" Kata lisana marah.

"Maksud mu apa lis-" kata lucy pelan tapi..

"Karna kalian buta makanya kalian tidak bisa melihat masalah nya Bodoh!"

"Lisana hentikan!" Bentak mira membuat lisana berhenti.

"Cih.."

Lisana pun berlari keluar guild dengan penuh air mata yang jatuh dengan sangat cepat yang membuat seluruh guild heran dengan tingkah nya.

"Lisana!" Teriak elfman khawatir.

"Elfman biarkan saja" kata mira menunduk.

"Mira-chan jelaskan saja apa maksudmu" tanya master dengan suara yang lembut.

"Master...aku akan beritahu setelah kalian semua membuka mata kalian" mira berkata sambil membereskan pecahan gelas yang tadi jatuh.

"Hah...kenapa aku baru sadar..." Kata gaajel membuat levy yang di samping nya heran.

"Ada apa gaajel?"

"Nggak aku baru sadar sesuatu..."Kata gaajel berjalan sedikit mendekati gray dan..

'BUAAKK!'

Pukulan keras dari tangan besi gaajel mendarat tepat pada pipi kanan Gray.

"Gray!" Teriak Lucy khawatir lansung mendekati Gray.

"Gaajel!" Kata levy dan Lily Heran dengan tingkah nya yang mengagetkan seluruh isi guild.

"Hei Metal-Head apa maksud nya ini!" Kata Gray yang kaget,Bingung,dan marah secara bersamaan.

"Kamu Bisa melihat yah Stripper?" Kata gaajel Melihat gray dengan ujung mata.

"Apa maksud mu Gaajel!" Kata lucy menjadi marah.

"Diam bunny girl aku tidak berbicara dengan mu!"Kata Gaajel membentak Lucy.

"Hei gaajel jangan bicara kasar pada lu-"

"Aku tanya Sekali lagi gray apa kau bisa melihat!"Kata gaajel membentak Gray.

"Tentu saja bi-"

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak pernah Melihat nya!" Kata gaajel membuat gray merasa Takut sesaat.

"Gaajel Hentikan!" Kata mira sambil memberikan Deathglare ke Gaajel.

"Cih...Lily ayo pulang...shrimp aku pulang dulu yah..." Kata gaajel pun berjalan keluar dengan amarah yang sangat banyak di pundak nya.

"Master aku pulang yah..."

Kata mira pelan dan seluruh pasang mata menuju pada nya.

"Elfman ayo pulang" kata mira pelan sambil mengambil barang-barang nya dan pulang bersama-sama elfman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?.." Kata Erza heran

At Matera City

8P.M

"Hahahaha!kamu masih mual yah!" Kata juvia tertawa kencang karna natsu yang mukanya masih pucat.

"Kurang ajar kamu kira begini tidak menderita hah?!" Kata Natsu marah.

"Derita mu dasar Flame Head!" Kata juvia menjulurkan lidah.

"Apa! Jangan meniru stripper!" Kata natsu jengkel.

"Oke-oke aku menyerah hihihi!" Kata juvia masih tertawa.

"Hei Natsu kamu mau makan?" Tanya juvia melihat natsu yang masih tertunduk karna pucat dan tiba-tiba mukanya berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja mau dong aku lapar"

"Ayo ikut aku kita makan,makanan khas kota ini" kata juvia mengedipkan matanya.

"Hah..." natsu tersipu melihat kedipan mata juvia.

"Kau kenapa.." Tanya juvia heran pada natsu.

"Nggak ayo cepat kita pergi..."Kata natsu menarik tangan juvia.

"Memang nya kamu tau di mana tempat nya hah?" Kata juvia heran pada natsu.

"Hah"natsu berhenti dan berpikir.

"Nggak tau..."

"Hahaha! makanya jangan sok tau kamu!hahaha"kata juvia tertawa.

"Hah!menghina yah" kata Natsu marah.

"Kamu mau makan atau tidak sih kalau mau lanjut berkelahi kita tidak jadi makan" kata juvia santai tapi natsu muka jadi pucat lagi.

"Oke baiklah kita pergi makan"kata natsu menyerah

"Nah gitu dong..." Kata juvia dan mereka pun berjalan ke restoran bernama 'Ratatolie'.

.

.

.

"*Qu'est-ce qui vous manquera?" kata seorang pelayan yang menghampiri juvia.

"**Je veux commander deux Ratatouille" kata juvia membuat natsu Heran.

"Kamu bicara bahasa apa sih...?" Tanya natsu heran.

"Bahasa latin orang matera natsu"kata juvia tertawa kecil melihat natsu yang bingung.

"Kenapa begitu hah?"

"Restoran ini buatan orang asli keturun maitura dan orang maitura itu sangat mencintai budaya daerahnya jadi restoran ini full dengan budaya asli orang maitura" kata juvia panjang lebar.

"Hei orang maitura itu siapa?" Kata natsu heran.

"Orang maitura itu orang asli keturunan orang matera natsu" kata juvia.

"Kamu keturunan maitura?"

"Iya..."

"***Excuse me miss et l'accueil" kata seorang pelayan datang tiba-tiba.

"****Merci beaucoup" kata juvia tersenyum pada sang pelayan.

"*****S'il vous plaît profiter de votre Ratatouille" kata sang pelayan terseyum membalas senyuman nya juvia dan kembali pada pos nya.

"Selamat makan natsu" kata juvia tersenyum.

"Selamat makan juvia!" Kata natsu semangat.

* * *

Dan itulah Chapter 3

Sebenarnya kata-kata yang ada bintang nya itu bahasa prancis dan nama makanan nya itu saya cuma ambil asal dari filim yang tikus suka masak itu lho

*apa yang ingin nona pesan

**saya ingin pesan ratatulie

***permisi nona ini pesanan anda

****terima kasih banyak

*****silahkan nikmati ratatulie nya nona

Dan saya juga ingin balas review

selamet. .9:Maaf yah kalo pendek :'(

Gumi Kagenuma : saya juga pengen nya gitu tapi saya bingung juga sama kayak kamu -_ saya akan buat voting.

nico2883: saya masih bingun soal pairnya nico-san '-'.tapi saya akan buat voting.

Guest : akan saya pikirkan soalnya saya bingun dengan pair nya. tapi saya akan buat voting.

Niizuma Eiji : saya akan buat voting soal itu sekarang.

Kirisaki Shin : maafkan saya karna pendek kiri-san.

meyfa-liachai : maafkan aku soal kependekan ceritanya aku menerima usulmu untuk voting jadi Merci beaucoup.

Guest : maaf kalo bikin kamu mau nagis :'(.

Elsa Vania : Terimakasih aku menerima saran mu untuk buat voting :D

Yukiko Arashi : 'Senpai' :p sekali lagi terimakasih ;) aku bikin voting lho soal pairnya.

Ganba-chanEgao SM: maaf soal kependekan Chapter nya dan soal pairnya aku udah bikin voting.

Nah untuk pairnya aku udah bikin Voting lalu soal kependekan ceritanya aku minta maaf yah untuk semua readers dan terimakasih untuk telah me-review cerita voting nya melalui review.

"Tolong Hargai jasa author dengan me-Review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	5. Chapter 5 : At Matera city 2

Chapter 5 : At Matera City 2

Fairy Tail Bukan Punya saya

* * *

"Kenyang nya!" Kata Natsu senang karna dia baru habis makan.

"Makanan nya enak?" Tanya Juvia pada Natsu.

"Enak sekali Juvia! besok belikan aku lagi oke!" Kata Natsu memberikan jempol nya pada Juvia.

Dan Juvia hanya tersenyum.

"Hei Natsu sebelum sampai rumah aku ingin menunjukan mu pemandangan malam kota ini mau lihat?" Tanya Juvia.

"Tentu saja mau!" Kata Natsu semangat.

"Ayo kita harus menuju bukit di atas sana" kata Juvia menunjuk salah satu bukit.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia...masih jauh tidak..." Kata Natsu lelah.

Bukit yang mereka naiki ini sangat jauh dari keramaian kota jarak nya kira-kira 2km jadi wajar saja Natsu lelah.

"Sedikit lagi sampai kok. Lagi pula tadi aku ada bungkus Ratatolie nya jadi kalo kamu lapar kita bisa makan" kat Juvia masih berjalan.

Dan mata Natsu berbinar.

"Baiklah ayo cepat" Natsu pun jadi semangat karna mendengat ia akan dapat makanan enak lagi.

'Srek'

"Nah ini dia Natsu pemandangan yang ingin ku tunjukan pada mu" kata juvia menunjukan pemandangan di bawah bukit yang indah karna lampu-lampu rumah-rumah penduduk jadi seperti bintang di bawah langit yang menghiasi kota itu.

lalu, juga sungai-sungai yang berwarna-warni karna ada lampu-lampu di dasar air yang membuat pemandangan itu menjadi lebih menarik.

"Juvia...ini sangat indah.." Kata Natsu tertegun melihat pemandangan di bawah bukit yang sangat indah.

"Tepat seperti dugaan ku" kata Juvia tertawa.

"Hei Juvia...siapa yang menunjukan mu tempat ini?"

Tanya Natsu masih melihat pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Kembaranku tapi sudah meninggal" kata Juvia pun duduk.

"Ah maaf..." Kata Natsu merasa sedikit Bersalah.

"Nggak kok aku sudah biasa" kat Juvia tersenyum kepada Natsu.

"Hei Natsu ayo duduk kamu nggak capek yah berdiri terus?" Kata juvia dan Natsu duduk di samping nya.

Dan hening melanda merka membiarkan merka merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Hei Natsu..."Juvia memanggil natsu yang sedang larut dalam kehenigan memulai percakapaan.

"Hn...ada apa Juvia?"

"Hei...sejak kapan kamu suka Lucy?"

Pertanyaan Juvia membuat keheningan melanda mereka berdua lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau jawab ti-"

"Bukan suka juvia lebih tepat nya cinta..." Potong Natsu cepat,dan juvia hanya diam menatap Natsu.

"Aku nggak tau kapan aku telah jatuh cinta sama dia yang jelas yang ku tau aku sudah mencintai nya sejak lama" kata Natsu lembut.

"Kalau kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia seraya mengakat kepala nya untuk melihat juvia dengan jelas.

"Aku mencintai Gray sejak pertama kali kami bertemu"

Kata Juvia tertenduk sementara Natsu hanya diam.

"Aku mencintai nya karna kelembutan hati nya yang tidak ingin teman nya terluka,aku mencintai nya karna dia membuat hujan ku hilang..." Kata Juvia lanjut sedangkan Natsu hanya tetap diam.

"Hujan yang membuat aku kehilangan orang-orang di sekitar ku,hujan yang membuat aku di kucilkan,hujan yang membuat aku di caci-maki,dan hujan itu sekarang telah tiada oleh karna Gray..." Kata Juvia seraya air mata meluncur dari ujung matanya.

Natsu sebenarnya jarang berbicara dengan Juvia , dia pikir Juvia adalah fans nya Gray yang udah kelewatan tapi tertanya Juvia melakukan semua itu karna ia betul-betul mencintai Gray.

'Hiks..'

'Hiks..'

Isakan dari Juvia pun terdengar oleh Natsu yang duduk di samping nya.

Natsu pun memegan kepala nya juvia dan berbicara "Hei Juvia sudahlah jangan menangis..." Kata Natsu mengusap kepala Juvia dengan lembut.

Tapi Juvia tetap saja menangis.

"Kalau kamu nangis aku juga bakalan nangis " kata Natsu

Tapi tetap saja Juvia menangis tapi...

'Hueee!'

'Hueee!'

Tiba-tiba tangisan tipuan Natsu menginterupsi Tangisan asli milik Juvia.

"Na-Natsu..." Panggil Juvia sekaligus heran dengan tingkah teman nya ini.

'Hueee!'

Tapi tetap saja Natsu nangis bohongan.

"Natsu..." Juvia memanggil Natsu yang kedua kali.

"Apa?...Huee!" Kata Natsu masih dengan acting nya itu.

"Berhenti kamu berisik..." Kata Juvia merasa tergangu.

"Aku bakalan berhenti kalau kamu berhenti menagis...Hueee!" Kata Natsu terus begitu.

Juvia yang melihat itu pun tiba-tiba tertawa.

'Hahahahaha!'

"Kenapa kamu tertawa hah?" Kata Natsu berhenti dengan acting bodoh nya itu.

"Bukan nya ini yang kamu ingin kan" kata Juvia sekarang tertawa kecil.

"Nah gitu dong !jangan nangis lagi yah..." Kata Natsu lembut di kalimat-kalimat terakhir.

"Iya.."

"Natsu..." Panggil Juvia lagi.

"Iya ada apa?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum Dan Bilang

"Terima kasih Natsu" dengan senyum yang lebar.

Dan sekali lagi dalam hari itu Natsu tersipu.

"I-Iya sama-sama " kata Natsu.

"Hei Natsu ayo Pulang..." Kata Juvia berdiri dan menodongkan tangan nya ke Natsu.

"Ayo kita Pulang Juvia..." Kata Natsu dan mereka pun berjalan menuruni bukit itu.

"Besok kesini lagi yah Juvia..."

"Tentu saja boleh Natsu..."

Mean while at Lucy House.

"Gray..." Panggil Lucy yang keluar dari dapur membawa makanan buatan nya.

"Ada apa sayang..." Kata-kata Gray yang tiba-tiba membuat Lucy blushing karana kata sayang yang Gray bilang.

"Aku penasaran kira-kira apa alasan Natsu dan Juvia meninggalkan Guild?..." Kata Lucy seraya menaruh nampan makanan nya dan duduk di sofa di samping Gray.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Kata Gray lalu memeluk Lucy.

"Guild bakalan sepi..." Kata Lucy memegang tangan Gray.

"Lalu aku ini apa?kamu nggak sayang yah sama aku?..." Kata Gray di telinga Lucy membuat Lucy sedikit tergelitik.

"Aku suka padamu Gray,Jadi tandanya aku sayang pada mu..." Kata Lucy pelan dan lembut.

"Yah baguslah kalau kayak begitu, aku suka kamu Lucy" kata gray lalu Mencium kening Lucy.

* * *

Dan itulah Chapter 5.

Dan Voting yang di adakan masih terus di chapter ini Maafkan saya Gruvia lovers soal moment graylu ini Nalu lovers juga maafkan saya, saya minta maaf karna saya sejujur-nya adalah gruvia lovers tapi beberapa moment graylu di butuhkan supaya cerita nya tetap heboh :'( ,tapi jujur aku juga suka kok pair naju aku juga suka gruvia yang aku nggak suka hanya graylu.

Sekarang balas review ah...

nico2883 : I'm sorry if the story was to short, but about the pair I've make a voting about that.

Gumi Kagenuma : Jadi kamu dukung Natsu X Juvia yah?

Kirisaki shin : Terima kasih banya Kiri-san saya tersanjung.

idiiaiaa (guest) : Terimakasih banyak :D

Yukiko Arashi : Terimakasih atas dukukang mu Yukiko-chan aku tersanjung *Nangis karna terharu*

Niizuma Eiji : umm... Maafkan saya tapi colab fic itu apa? Maaf saya Dezo *Malu*

Puypuy : Nggak Tahu X( Lihat Saja hasil Voting Nanti kamu dukung yang Mana Naju sama graylu atau Nalu sama Gruvia?

: Yap aku juga sama kyk kamu pasrah sama hasil voting .

Kimiga : Ini sudah Update adek :D

Nah lalu untuk Gruvia lovers saya akan me-publish cerita baru saya tapi cerita nya masih saya buat dan cerita ini saya buat untuk yukiko-chan karna udah membantu saya selama ini *makasih yah yukiko-chan*

Lalu untuk Nalu Lovers saya juga punya cerita untuk anda jadi jangan khawatir cerita nya hanya ada gruvia doang.

Terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang telah membaca dan me-review cerita saya *aku cinta kalian semua* saya senang sekali atas apresiasi kalian semua.

"Lalu Tolong hargai Jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	6. Chapter 6 : Matera city 3

Celline-nee-sama present!

Chapter 6: At matera city 3

* * *

Juvia House

04.00 AM

"Natsu ayo kemari makan" kata Juvia pada Natsu.

Juvia dan Natsu sekarang tinggal bersama di rumah nya Juvia tapi tentu saja mereka tidak tinggal berdua mereka juga tinggal dengan adik laki-lakinya Juvia yang kecil umur nya sekarang 17 terakhir Juvia datang mengunjungi nya dia berumur 10 tahun.(Juvia tidak bersama nya karna tinggal di tenroujima selama 7tahunmungkin lebih tepatnya tertidur yah)

"Hei Nel kau juga makan" kata Juvia.

"Kakak sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?kenapa harus bangun sepagi ini?" Nelian Lockser adik laki-laki Juvia bertanya.

"Betul kenapa sih kita harus sepagi ini Juvia?" kata Natsu yang megantuk.

"Aku ingin menunjukan kalian sesuatu tapi untuk itu kita harus bangun pagi.." Kata Juvia menaruh makanan mereka berdua.

"Uh kakak ngantuk..." Kata Nelian atau yang biasa di panggil Nel manja.

"Hei Nel aku mendengar nya jijik!" kata Natsu geli.

"Ih!ya sudah nggak usah dengar!" Kata Nel marah.

"Siapa juga mau dengar!" Kata Natsu membalas Nel.

"Hei ayolah jangan berkelahi..." Kata Juvia tertawa.

"Kakak sebenarnya kita mau di ajak kemana sih?" Tanya Nel yang lagi makan.

"Bukit di ujung kota"

"Oh!tempat kemarin yah!tentu saja aku mau!" Kata Natsu tiba-tiba mata nya berbinar.

"Aku bosan ke sana kakak" kata Nel masih makan.

"Iya tapi kamu belum pernah melihat pemandangan waktu matahari terbit dari sana kan Nel?,dan Natsu aku akan menunjukan pemandangan pagi dari situ jadi kalian berdua cepat makan!" Kata Juvia tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

04.30 AM

.

"Kakak ambil apa lagi sih?" Tanya Nel sedikit tergangu dengan tingkah kakak nya.

"Hm Juvia ayo cepat lama banget!"Kata Natsu sama tingkah nya dengan Nel.

"Tunggu aku hanya mengambil makanan siapa tahu ada yang lapar.." Kata Juvia.

"Oh kalau begitu cepat dong Juvia!" Kata Natsu semangat.

.

.

.

Lucy House

"Hmmm Gray berhenti.." Kata Lucy yang merasa sedikit tergangu telinga nya di jilat oleh Gray.

"hmm kenapa kamu tidak suka?" Tanya Gray masih dengan aktivitas nya.

"Aku tergangu" kata Lucy membuat Gray berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengantuk Gray ini masih sangat pagi" terdengar suara kalau Lucy sangat tergangu.

"Oh yah sudah selamat tidur" kata Gray kasar membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi tidak nyaman.

'Aku memang sama sekali tidak menyukai nya' kata batin mereka berdua secara bersamaan lalu kembali tidur.

.

.

Matera City

"Hm sepertinya matahari nya belum keluar yah..." Kata Juvia yang melihat ke arah langit yang mulai menjadi biru muda.

"Aduh kakak aku ngantuk..."Kata Nel yang lagi baring-baring di rumput.

"Hoaahem Juv boleh tidak kami tidur..." Kata Natsu juga jadi baring-baring di tanah.

"Aih ayolah sedikit lagi matahari akan terbit sekarang sudah jam 04.48 lho..." Kata Juvia melihat jam tangan nya.

"Kakak aku setuju dengan Kak Natsu lebih baik kami yang mengantuk ini tidur dulu..." Kata Nel yang sudah sangat memohon pada Juvia.

"Hah,yah sudahlah tidur jika cahaya matahari nya sudah muncul akan ku bangunkan" kata Juvia dan kedua pemuda itu pun langsung tidur di terpa oleh angin pagi yang sejuk.

Juvia P.O.V

'Tuhan terimakasih untuk hari ini aku untuk pertama kali nya bisa melihat matahari terbit dari sini...'

'Hmm andaikan aku bisa bersama Gray-sam-ahh,selalu saja,kenapa aku berharap pada orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain?'

'aku bodoh kenapa aku selalu saja berharap sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan?'

'Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa di cintai hah?'

'cih memang hanya Julio yang menyangi ku bukan?'

'Lalu kenapa ia harus mati meninggalkan ku?'

'Julio kamu kebaraan ku yang paling sangat aku sayang sangat sayang padamu'

'Hmm ah! Matahari nya muncul! Sekarang waktunya!'

Normal P.O.V

"Hei Nel,Natsu bangun!" Kata Juvia membangunkan Pria berambut pink dan pemuda berambut biru,tapi mereka tetap saja tidur.

"Hoahemm kakak aku ngantuk banget..." Kata Nel mengucek matanya.

"Aku Juga Juv ngantuk banget..." Kata Natsu hanya tertunduk menahan rasa kantuk.

"Hei barusan kamu panggil aku apa?Juv?" Kata Juvia yang baru sadar kalau dirinya di panggil Juv.

"Hm kenapa nggak suka? Biarin itu panggilan aku ke kamu..." Kata Natsu yang lansung memberi jawaban tepat kepada Juvia yang melongo.

"Hei kak kenapa sih cuma di panggil Juv saja melongo?" Kata Nel yang malas melihat wajah kakak nya yang melongo.

"Tidak aku kaget saja sudah lama aku tidak di panggil begitu karna Juv itu panggilan sayang Julio buat aku..." Kata Juvia yang melihat ke arah matahari yang pelan-pelan mulai menunjukan badanya.

"Oh pantas..." Kata Nel mengerti.

"Hei Juv,Julio itu siapa?" Tanya Natsu yang lansung saja mendapat Deathglare dari Nel yang membuat bulu kuduk Natsu berdiri.

"Oh kalau dia wajar kamu Tidak tahu dia itu kakak kembar ku Natsu.." Kata Juvia membuat Natsu merasa bersalah.

"Tapi jujur aku senang kok di panggil seperti itu lagi.." Kata Juvia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah sekarang silahkan lihat matahari yang akan terbit itu"kata Juvia membuat ketiganya melihat matahari yang sudah menampak kan setengah badanya.

Matahari yang muncul itu mulai menerangi kota itu membuat sebuah pemandangan indah terjadi kota yang hampir seluruhnya itu air pun mulai terlihat keindahan nya membuat mereka bertiga itu merasa nyaman dengan hal ini.

"Ini indah..." Kata-kata itu terlontar sekali lagi dari mulut Natsu di tempat yang sama.

"Kakak aku setuju dengan kak Natsu..." Kata Nel yang melongo sementara Juvia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan ini.

"Nah kalau sekarang kalian mau tidur juga tidak apa-apa tapi sebelum nya kita makan dulu.." Kata Juvia mengeluarkan makanan buatan nya.

"Baiklah ayo makan!" Kata kedua orang itu semangat.

.

.

.

Matera Down Town

09.06 AM.

"Hei Juv makasih telah membiarkan ku tidur dengan enak di sana" kata Natsu yang berjalan di belakang Juvia bersama Nel.

"Hm?Iya sama-sama" kata Juvia tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan di tengah kota yang banyak dengan jembatan itu untuk pulang ke rumah tapi Juvia mengingat iya harus membeli sesuatu.

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa!" Kata Juvia mendadak.

"Hm kenapa kakak?" Tanya Nel heran.

"Tunggu aku di sini yah aku harus membeli sesuatu..."Kata Juvia dengan itu pun dia berlari meninggalkan Natsu dan Nel di belakang nya.

Sementara menunggu Juvia yang pergi Natsu dan Nel pun duduk di sebuah bangku taman Nel yang ada di situ pun tidur tapi tetap saja Natsu malas tau dengan Nel sementara Natsu duduk Natsu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lewat pendegaran nya.

Natsu P.O.V

"Hei kau tahu aku saat berjalan di daerah Aratsu aku melihat seekor Naga!"

'Hah? Siapa orang yang membicarakan Naga hah apa ada hubungan nya dengan igneel?'

"Oh yah benarkah!?"

"Benar aku tak bercanda dia bersisik merah dan mengeluarkan api dari dugaanku seperti nya itu Naga api!"

'Hah Naga api! Jangan-jangan yang mereka maksud Ignee!'

'Mereka bilang orang itu melihat Igneel di daerah Aratsu! Aku harus kesana!'

"Hei Natsu! Tolong bangunkan Nel"

'Hah? Juvia sejak kapan dia ada di situ?'

Normal P.O.V

"Hei Nel!Nel!bangun Nel!" kata Natsu yang menguncang badan Nel

"Ih apan sih kak Natsu!" Kata Nel yang menepis tangan Natsu.

"Hei Juv dia nggak mau bangun!" Kata Natsu pada Juvia.

"Oh awas biar aku lakukan" kata Juvia berseringai jahat.

Juvia pun tiba-tiba menampar Nel dengan tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi Air.

"Hei Nel bangun kau tak bisa tidur di taman!" Kata Juvia menampar Nel terus menerus.

"Iya kakak berhenti pipi ku sakit!" Kata Nel memegan pipi Nya.

"Makanya di bilangi bangun dong!" Kata Juvia galak.

"Hei sudahlah ayo pulang Juv"kata Natsu lalu menaarik Juvia dan Nel pulang.

.

.

.

Lockser Family House

"Hei Natsu kenapa sejak tadi kamu bengong?" Tanya Juvia yang heran dengan tingkah Natsu yang dari sejak pulang bengong mulu.

"Ada orang yang melihat Naga.." Kata Natsu dan Juvia pun menyemprot kan minuman nya yang ia minum.

"Apa!kamu mendengarnya dimana?"Kata Juvia kaget.

"Ukh hei Juv pelan aja gak usah sampai muncrat gituh dong!"Kata Natsu yang tertawa akibat kejadian barusan.

'Hahahahahaha!'

'Hahahahahaha!'

Natsu yang tertawa karna hal itu pun membuat Juvia marah.

"Berhenti menertawai ku Idiot!"

"Oke menyerah!" Kata Natsu menunjukan dua jari nya sambil bilang 'peace' 'peace'.

"Oke jadi amu mendengarnya di mana?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

"Di kota saat menunggu kamu belanja"

"Oh...jadi kamu mau pergi?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

"Hmm sepertinya iya?" Kata Natsu.

"Yah kalau kamu pergi nggak apa-apa sih tapi rumah ini bakalan sepi..." Kata Juvia tersenyum pada Natsu.

"Lagi pula kamu ingin mencari orang tua mu bukan? Jadi nggak apa-apa..." Kata Juvia.

"Kamu dengan gampang nya membiarkan aku pergi?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Hei kamu laki-laki jadi itu wajar bukan? kamu ingin berpetualang, yah sesuai yang ku bilang tadi rumah bakalan sepi tapi kamu bisa datang ke sini kapan saja dan kalau kamu ingin pergi jangan lupa tulis surat jadi kalau begitu kalau aku ingin pergi menemui mu aku nggak perlu susah-susah..." Kata Juvia panjang lebar.

"Jadi kamu mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Juvia pada Natsu lagi.

"Ke daerah Aratsu" kata Natsu.

"Oh kapan kamu berangkat Natsu ?" Tanya Juvia seraya meminum minuman nya.

"Mungkin besok pagi aku harus menyiapkan barang ku..." Kata Natsu.

"Oh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu beli tiket nya supaya besok kamu lansung naik kereta nya..." Kata Juvia pada Natsu.

"Nel bantu Natsu siapkan barang nya!" Kata Juvia teriak pada adik nya lagi tidur itu.

"Eh kenapa!?" Tanya Nel yang tiba-tiba loncat.

"Aku mau pergi!" Teriak Natsu membuat Nel lari keluar untuk bicara dengan Juvia tapi sayang Juvia sudah pergi membeli tiket nya untuk besok.

Juvia P.O.V

'Hah sayang sekali Natsu harus pergi rumah bakalan sepih nih...'

'Kalau begitu aku harus secepatnya mencari pekerjaan...'

'Hmm kira-kira apa yah? Kalau mau masuk ke serikat di sini belum ada satupun Guild...'

'penyanyi! Ah itu dia penyanyi!'

'Lebih baik aku jadi penyanyi'

'Oh itu dia tempat tiket nya'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Dan itulah chapter 6. Jadi Natsu akan berpetualang untuk mencari sudah mulai suasanaketidak nyamanan di antara pasangan Graylu itu.*eat that you piece of shit!*

Well-well dan setelah saya berpikir sambil tidur saya telah memutuskan pairing terakhirnya gimana tapi mohon apapun itu tolong trima dengan lapang dada *i'm sorry I didn't mean to Hurt you anyway * dan setelah saya pikir-pikir bakalan bagus tuh kalau Juvia sudah jadi penyanyi.

Well sekarang balas Review ah:

nico2883: well i'm thinking of something...

Yokai999: kita lihat nanti pada akhir ceritanya yah yokai-san.

Guest : kamu suka? Semoga saja akhir pair nya gituh.

Kirisaki shin: ada pair NatsuX wendy lho XD.

Niizuma eiji: soal moment Graylu itu aku nggak kuat buat nya karna itu aku bikin pende-pendek,nah chapter ini gimana sudah mulai kan?.

Puypuy: hahah kita sama sama-sama suka Naju dan Gruvia tapi nggak suka Graylu XD.

Jikirin (guest) : loe nggak punya orang tua yang ajar sopan santun yah?atau loe emang gak punya orang tua?kasihan banget loe -_-

SyifaCute(guest): emang loe tuhan bisa nyabut nyawa orang -_-?

Yukiko Arashi: betul jangan sampe Natsu suka Juvia jangan sampe! (O+O)

Dan yah pekalah kau Lucy *injek-injek*/di bunuh sama loki/

Sabar yah :D

: Makasih banyak :D sukses juga buat kamu.

Candita Dragneel : makasih banyak berdoa yah supaya pair nya NaJu.

: makasih :D. Well emang sih tulisan ku berantakan XD

Nah saya ingin berterima kasih bagi orang yang telah membaca cerita saya dan me-review cerita saya dan oh! Saya ingin memberitahukan cerita Nalu yang saya janjikan untuk Nalu lovers itu judulnya "kamulah orang nya"(yang ini sudah up-date)

Lalu untuk Gruvia lovers cerita nya ada 2, little secret(colab samah yukiko arashi) if Juvia die?. Tapi dua-duanya masih Dalam pengerjaan.

Nah terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca cerita saya *aku cinta kalian semua*

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama.


	7. Chapter 7 : Broke up

**HURT 7**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

* * *

Matera station

"Jadi setelah ini kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia sekiranya mereka menunggu kereta milik Natsu.

"Iya itu impianku dengan Julio dulu..." Kata Juvia tersenyum melihat kenangan dengan kakak nya.

"Jadi kak Natsu mau pergi mencari orang tua kakak?" Tanya Nelian yang duduk di samping Juvia.

"Iya sudah berapa ali aku bilang pada mu hah Nel?" Kata Natsu sambil mengaruk kepala nya yang memang gatal.

"Lalu Natsu kau sama sekali tidak kagen dengan Happy?" Tanya Juvia tiba-tiba membuat Natsu membulatkan mata nya.

"Oh kalau soal dia aku yakin dia tinggal sama Lisanna..." Kata Natsu dengan suara sedih.

"Lalu kau tidak sedih..." Tanya Juvia sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kau gila jika bilang aku tidak sedih Juvia,tentu saja aku sedih meninggalkan sahabat ku sendiri meninggalkan keluarga ku..." Kata Natsu membuat Juvia tertunduk sedangkan Nel tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Maksudnya apa kakak?" Tanya Nel memiringkan kepalanya kayak anak kecil.

"Anak kecil nggak usah tahu deh!" Kata Natsu menjulurkan lidah.

"Hei aku sudah besar!" Kata Nel yang sudah keluar urat di kepala.

"Oh selamat..." Kata Juvia santai.

'Pada penumpang Kereta ********* , Kereta telah sampai harap segera naik karna kereta akan berangkat 15 menit lagi' terdengar suara perempuan dari pusat informasi.

Natsu,Juvia dan Nelian pun berdiri mendekati kereta Natsu pun melangkah masuk membalikan pada nya tersenyum pada Juvia dan Nel.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi Natsu..."

"Sampai jumpa lagi kak Natsu!"

"Sampai Jumpa Juvia,Sampai Jumpa lagi Nel!"

Dan kereta itu pun pergi jauh memulai langkah awal perjalanan Natsu yang baru.

.

.

.

.

Magnolia

Lucy House

**Lucy P.O.V**

**'Hahh...ini sudah tiga hari sejak Natsu pergi...'**

**'Guild jadi sepi...'**

**'Natsu aku...'**

"Lucy!"

**'Suara ini!'**

"Natsu!"** 'Eh...**'

Normal P.O.V

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy bahagia tapi ternyata dia salah sebenarnya yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya adalah...

Gray Fullbuster ,Pacar nya yang ia cintai.**(A/N: preet!)**

Mata Gray pun membelak perasaan marah pun meledak membuat ia kehilangan kendali.

"apa maksud mu hah Lucy!" Teriak Gray membuat Lucy sedikit ketakutan.

Gray yang melihat Lucy yang ketakutan itu pun mendesau. Mendekati Lucy melihat mata nya dengan mata yang lembut.

"Lucy maafkan aku..." Kata Gray memegang tangan Lucy tapi,Lucy menepis tangan Gray membuat,Gray menyipitkan matanya, menahan amarah nya

"Ah maaf,sudahlah lupakan kau ke sini untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray,Gray pun mundur duduk di sofa dan mulai berbicara.

"Uh...ah..tidak,tidak jadi..." Kata Gray melihat ke arah lain.

"Oh..." Lucy pun pergi ke dapur memasak untuk nya dan Gray tanpa sadar ia pun memikirkan Natsu sekali lagi.

**Lucy P.O.V**

**'Natsu...'**

**'kenapa kamu pergi hah?'**

**'padahal aku sudah melerakan mu untuk pergi berbahgia dengan Lisana...'**

**'kenapa?'**

**'kenapa aku ini aku sudah iklas bukan?'**

**'kenapa aku harus memikirkan Natsu terus?'**

"Lucy aku ingin bicara..."

**'hah ada apa?'**

Normal P.O.V

"Lucy aku ingin bicara..." kata Gray memasuki dapur rumah Lucy dia pun berjalan endekati Lucy dan ia pun duduk di kursi meja makan mengambil

segelas kopi yang Lucy buat untuk dirinya.

"ada apa Gray?" kata Lucy seraya duduk di kursi meja makan berpapasan dengan Gray.

"aku ingin kita putus..." kata Gray sejenak di ikuti oleh hening tidak nyaman di antara mereka.

"oh...kenapa?" tanya Lucy menunduk pada gelas kopi yang ia pegangan.

"karna..." kata Gray megantungkan kalimat nya membuat hening kembali melanda mereka berdua.

"karna aku mencintai Juvia" kata Gray tegas.

"aku memang sudah menyadari nya dari lama tapi aku kira dia membenci ku karna aku pernah menolak nya tapi ternyata tidak, tadi aku membaca surat yang di tulis Juvia untuk Lissana,ternyata selama ini dia tidak pernah membenci ku malah sebalik nya, dan Lucy aku minta maaf, aku membuat mu menjadi tmpat pelarian ku,aku tahu itu menyakitkan tapi tolong maafkan aku semua itu adalah perasaan palsu,jjadi tolong maafkan aku, kamu mau memaki ku,memukul ku akan aku terima, tapi tolong maafkan aku..." kata Gray melihat mata Lucy dengan tatapan serius, sebaliknya mata Lucy terus terbelak lebar entah karna perassaan,kaget atau lega tercampur aduk sekarang.

Lucy menunduk, dan Gray mulai khawatir karna ia terus tidak mendapat jawaban.

kemudian Lucy pun mengatkan kepalanya dan senyuman lebar pun terpasang pada wajah nya yang cantik itu.

"Gray aku juga minta maaf aku mencintai Natsu aku sangat mecintai nya , maaf kan aku menjadikan mu7 pelarian ku aku sangat meminta maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu apahkah Natsu mencintaiku atau tidak..."

"maaf Lucy aku soal itu tidak tahu alasanya, tapi Mira tahu alasanya" kata Gray.

"bagaiman kalau besok kita tanyakan pada Mira" kata Lucy semangat

"oke..." kata Gray juga penuh semangat.

Matera city

Juvia house

"kakak...kakak latihan lagu apa sih..." tanya Nel yang lagi baring-baring di sofa.

"Miley cyrus werking ball" kata Juvia sambil mendengarkan lagu nya miley cyrus derngan sangat fokus.

"kenapa kakak galau yah?"

"nggak ini cocok dengan ku" kata Juvia engingat masa lalu nya dengan Gray. **(AN:kalu kalian pernah dengar lagu nya kurasa ini cocok dengan Juvia)**

"oh kenapa?" tanya Nel penasaraan.

"anak kecil nggakl usah tahu!" kata Juvia men death glare Nel mebuat Nel ketakutan.

"kakak aku tahu isi lagu itu kenapa memilih lagu itu?" kata Nel tapi yamg keluar bukan jawaban melaikan air mata yang keluar dari mata biru indah milik Juvia lockser.

* * *

**jadi Lucy and Gray finally broke up but still the last pairing i'ts still a misteri**

**hohoho , jadi sebenarnya Gray sayang mah Juvi tapi ia ia berpikir kalau Juvia membenci nya karna penolakan yang ia lakukan, entah berada di chapter man yagf jelasd meraka ada di ball, dan Lucy engira Natsu menyukai Lissana padahal sebenarnya tidak soal penjelassan nya it uakan datang di chapter mendatang ,tapi yang jelas paring terakhirnya masih rahsia.**

**Nah sekarang bals review ahh.**

**to nico2883: see is this good?**

**to Kirisaki shin : wah itu fic bahsa inggris yang aku lihat -_-**

**to Niizuma Eiji : Pairing nya masih aku rahsia kan**

**to Ilham (guest): semoga :D**

**to MitaSuHimechan : yak aku sama dengan kamu suka GrUvia tapi aku sangat tergila-gila dengan GrUvia,ohh tidak apa-apa yang penting kamu udah mau review.**

**to Puypuy : di chapter-chapter ke depan aku akan membuat Juvia menjadi Beyonce,dan Taylor swift.**

**to AzureLestya : itu karena aku sedikit nggak mengerti soal genre-genre nya.**

**to Candita Dragneel (guest) : iya semoga Naju ohh aku ini orang nya suka rahasia-rahsiaan :D**

**PS:maaf yah terlambat update aku sibuk banget bantu kaka ku mau masuk ke SMA yah jadi saking sibuk nya nggak sempat update.**

**nah aku samgat berterimah kasih pada orang yang telah mereview dan mebaca cerita saya maksih yah dan ooh untuk para silent readers maksih yah udah baca aku cinta kalian semua.**

**"tolong hargai jasa author dengan mereview cerita saya"**


End file.
